Some indoor units of air conditioners are equipped with a design panel that covers an intake port provided in a casing. When an indoor unit of such an air conditioner is shut down, the design panel covers the intake port in the front view in order to enhance its design. In addition, when the indoor unit of the air conditioner is operating, the design panel moves so as to open the intake port and reliably draws in air (See, the first Figure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-98129). Accordingly, it is possible to ensure both the design and the air blowing performance.